


The Kokiri Slave

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Link returns to the Kokiri forest to begin his search for Navi. However, what he finds is nothing like the quiet little town he left a few years ago.What will happen to him when Mido decides he is not a Kokiri anymore and brands him an outsider?





	The Kokiri Slave

Whistling to himself as he stepped down the large stone steps of Hyrule castle, a young boy clad in a green tunic, messy blonde hair fluttering in front of his eyes, a short sword and rather large metal shield strapped to his back as he stepped outside

“Link!” he heard someone behind him call out. Stopping in his tracks, the boy turned around, seeing a blonde haired girl dashing down towards him, a tall blonde woman standing right behind her with her arms crossed

“Oh, hello princess” Link said, bowing slightly

“You know you can stop doing that, right?” the princess asked, crossing her arms

“Oh I know” the boy said with a smirk as he looked at her, which made her pout

“You're a jerk, you know that right?” the princess said, a frown evident on her face

“I’ve been told” the blonde said with a cheeky smile, before turning to the woman and giving a her a quick bow “Lady Impa”

“Master Link” the woman greeted back, bowing at him “I see you ready to leave for your trip”

“Yes, I am” Link said with a nod, patting the strap that held his weapons

“That’s what I came for, you insensitive dick” Zelda said with a pout

“Hem” Impa coughed, looking at the princess with frustration “My lady, lenguage”

“Uh, sorry Impa” the princess said, blushing slightly. Link giggled slightly,only to receive a glare from both women

“S-Sorry” he stammered, rubbing his hands together “Anyways, yeah. I’m leaving”

“Well, I came out here to say goodbye” the princess said, walking a little closer to him

“Oh, you don’t need to that” Link said, shaking his head, only to be hugged the girl

“Oh shut up” she said as she let go of him and smiled at him “You’ve lived in the castle for the last two years and helped us stop Ganondorf! The least I could do is say goodbye to you”

“Well, thank you Zelda” Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

“You're welcome” the girl said “Oh, and before I forget, here” she pulled out a small, round object wrapped in white cloth

“Uh, thanks” the boy said, taking the object and unwrapping it, his eyes widening at what he saw, a small blue ocarina with the symbol of the royal family stamped near the top “P-Princess? Are you sure about this? I-”

“Yes I am sure” Zelda said, crossing her arms “Link, you proved that this is safest with you and no one else”

“B-But, I thought this was the greatest treasure of the kingdom!” the boy stammered as he stared at the mystical instruments in his hands “I can't take this! I’m not even a knight!”

“Master Link, what you've been through puts above any of the knights we currently have in the castle” Impa said calmly, walking closer to the boy

“Plus, its not the only magic instrument we have” Zelda explained, a small golden harp appearing in her hand with a flash of golden light “See?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that…” Link said, making Zelda stare at him in confusion

“Where did you see the Goddess Harp?” the princess asked “This thing never leaves my side, I’m the only one allowed to have it”

“Huh, oops” Link muttered, blushing bright red

“I believe Master Link saw you with it in the dark future” Impa explained as she walked closer to the two. The blonde nodded

“Yeah, you used a few times in front of me” he explained

“Ah, alright then” the princess said, strumming a few notes on the instrument “Anyways, since you don’t want anyone to go with you, the least I can do is give you that thing to help you out”

“Thank you Princess” the hero said, gently placing the sacred instrument into his bag

“It’s no trouble” the heir to the throne said

“Where is it you're headed, Master Link?” the Sheika bodyguard asked

“I’m gonna go look for Navi” the blonde explained “I’m gonna start by looking around the forest where we first met, see if she want back there”

“I see” the tall woman said, taking a step back and bowing “I wish you the best of luck in your journey Master Link”

“Yeah, good luck Link” Zelda said with a smile

“Thanks” the boy said, giving them one last smile before turning around and walking down to the Castle Town. As he entered the plaza, he smiled as he looked around at the people dashing back and forth, their arm full of bottles, food and other bits of equipment. The hero smiled as he walked down, giving the occasional wave to one of the guards until he stood at the drawbridge, staring out into the large expanse of Hyrule field “Alright Link” he muttered, taking a deep breath as he pulled out the ocarina from his bag and placed it on his lips, blowing into it, his fingers flying to the holes that littered the instrument as if it was second nature to him, making a gentle tune come out of the ocarina, the sound reverberating all around the area. Link removed the instrument from his lips, smiling as he heard the clomping of hooves to his left, a small brown pony dashing towards him, coming to a stop right in front of him

“Nay!” the horse whined, kicking her legs for a second before settling down, calmly walking towards the boy and began to sniff his hair

“Haha!” the boy giggled, gently shoving the snout away from his head “I missed you too Epona”

“Naaay!” the pony brayed, lowering her head. Link smiled and gave the horse one last pat before climbing onto Epona’s back, grabbing the reins

“Alright then, to the forest Epona!” he exclaimed, giving the pony a light smack, making her take off towards the fields.

 

Link smiled as he rode Epona towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, the air around them becoming thick with fog and leaves, the whole area taking on a green tint

“Nay!” Epona neighthed, shaking slightly, making her rider struggle to stay on

“W-Woah!” Link exclaimed, hangin on tightly to the reins “Easy girl, easy!” he exclaimed, but the pony stood up quickly neighing loudly as she kicked the hair “Gaah!” the boy shouted as he fell off, Epona turned around and ran back into Hyrule field “Epona!” Link shouted, quickly climbing onto his feet “Epona come back!” he shouted, but received no response, instead seeing the small figure of his horse vanish behind a cloud of dust “Well, that’s a first” he muttered as he swept dirt off his tunic “Wonder what’s she so afraid off” he muttered as he turned around and stared at the large hollow log that led to infamous Lost Woods, and the small village where he grew up.

Despite having sent this entrance many times in the past, the golden haired adventurer felt a strange sense of dread wash over him as he stepped through, the fog behind him not passing through the entrance as he stepped onto the small wooden bridge he had crossed years ago when he left on his quest, small green fireflies fluttering around. Link sighted as he walked to the other end of the bridge, pulling out a pale, white ocarina from his bag 

“Sorry I never gave this back Saria” he muttered as he walked to one of the nearby support logs and gently laid it on top “You where a great friend…” he whispered, tears beginning to well up in his eyes

“Hey!” a high pitched voice rang out from the opposite end of the bridge “Whose there!?”

“Wait a second…” Link muttered, quickly turning around, seeing a girl with blonde hair, a green tunic and a green headband, a small pink fairy floating next to her ear

“Alright, who’s over-” the girl’s words died in her throat as she saw Link, her eyes widening “L-Link?”

“Fado” the boy said, a smile on his face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the girl dashed forwards and embraced Link in a bone crushing hug

“Link, we thought you were dead!” she cried, tightly squeezing the boy

“F-Fado…” Link gasped, but the girl didn’t stop

“AfteryouleftSariajustvanished! Wethoughtwelostthebothofyou!” she continued

“Fado!” Link shouted, turning slightly blue “I can’t b-breathe!”

“Huh?” the girl wondered, looking at the boy’s face, gasping as she saw him turning blue “Oh Great Deku Tree, I’m so sorry Link!” she exclaimed as she let go of him. Link gasped as oxygen flowed back into his lungs, color returning to his face “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah” the blonde said, giving the Kokiri a thumbs up as he straightened up “I’m fine”

“Oh good” Fado said, looking him over “Huh, your taller…”

“Huh?” Link wondered, looking over himself “Eh, yeah. Guess I am a bit”

“I think you look pretty good” Fado said, which made Link smile a little

“Thanks” he said “What are you doing over here?”

“Oh, I was on watch today” she explained as the two began walking into the lost woods proper

“Watch?” the hero asked as they passed through an empty glade “Since when do you guys have guards?”

“Since you left” Fado explained as they walked deeper

“Why?”

“Well, like I said earlier, Saria disappeared a little while after you left” the girl kokiri explained “That, combined with the death of the Great Deku Tree, Mido became a little more serious and took charge”

“Wait, Mido?” Link repeated, shock clear in voice “Mido actually took charge?”

“Yeah, I was shocked too” the girl said with a smile

“How did that happen?” the blonde asked, shocked

“Well, a day after Saria vanished, monsters started to pour out of the Lost Woods” she continued “While no one was seriously hurt, they pretty much tore the village to shreds”

“Wow” the hero muttered “I'm sorry I wasn’t here to help”

“Don’t worry Link” Fado replied with a smile “I admit, those where a couple of hard months, but Mido really stood up and took charge. He got us to make special doors and barriers to block out the monsters and taught us how to shoot our slingshots”

“Huh, never though he would become a leader in a crisis”

“Well, most of us where” Fado said with a smile “He fought off the monsters quite a few times, until they just stopped coming”

“Wait, what?” Link asked as they stepped around a pile of stones “Why did they stop?”

“We didn’t know at first” the girl explained as they turned right “For a few days, we just locked ourselves in our homes. But after a few days, our faires left, and Mido followed them. He found that a new Deku Tree had sprouted right in front of the old one!”

“That’s great” Link said, not shocked by the revelation since he had helped the sprout come to life himself

“Great doesn't even begin to cover it” the kokiri exclaimed “The magic from the sprout put up barriers that kept us safe, but Mido still wanted us to be ready just in case, so he had us set up a watch schedule”

“Watching for what?” Link asked as the two crossed a small river

“Outsiders mostly” she explained “Monsters don’t really bother us anymore, but people from the outside are a still a threat to us, so we set up plans for what to do with them”

“Plans?” the blonde asked

“Oh, that’s not something I can explain” Fado said, waving her hand dismissively “Mido can explain it better. Anyways, where you're fairy?”

“Ah, you noticed that?” Link asked, frowning a little

“Kinda hard not to notice” she said, her own fairy lading on her head “So, where is she?”

“I don’t know” Link admitted, shrugging “She just left two years ago without explanation”

“She left?” Fado asked, frowning at the blonde’s nod “That’s… weird. Fairies don't’ just leave!”

“I know, that’s one of the reason I came back” Link explained “I wanted to see if she came back here, see if I could find out where she went if she isn’t here”

“Hm, well I haven't seen her” the girl said, her tone much less happy than a second ago “But then again, most of the fairies are spending their time around the new Deku Tree”

“Really?” Link wondered “Huh, I’ll see if she’s around there”

“You’ll need Mido’s permission to go into the grove” the girl warned

“That’s fine, I’ll ask him” Link said as the two walked out of the woods. Link smiled as the small group of tree houses, with a small stream running down the middle “It’s good to be home” he said as he looked at his old home

“I have to go tell everyone you're here” Fado explained, running down to the left “I’ll see you in a bit!”

“Uh, alright” Link shouted back “I’ll be at my house!” he hopped down the small cliff and walked down the grassy path, smiling as he saw the old shop where he bought his first shield, before he reached the wooden ladder that lead to his former residence. He quickly climbed up, a smile forming on his lips as he ran his fingers over the white cloth that covered the entrance “Well, might as well relax a little while I wait” he swung the cloth aside and stepped inside, gasping at what he saw “W-What the hell!?” the room was completely bare. The chest to the side where he stored his old toys was gone, along with the table, the pots and even the bed “Where’s all my stuff!?” he shouted, glaring around the room, seeing that the only thing in the room where a fireplace and what seemed to be rack of some kind hanging on the wall where his bed used to be

“Gone” a familiar high pitched voice rang out from behind him. Link turned around, seeing the familiar face of his childhood rival glaring at him

“Mido?” Link growled “What do you mean my things are gone!?”

“Just that, Mr. No Fairy” he said, which made Link frown again

“Don't call me that!”

“Why not? You don’t have a fairy anymore” Mido sneered “And you know what that means?”

“What?” Link sneered back

“You're not a Kokiri anymore” Mido said with a nasty smirk “And that means you're not allowed in here” before Link could react, Mido threw a small nut to the floor, a loud bang and a bright flash of white light coming out of it

“Gah!” Link cried, covering his eyes to lessen the pain

“Nighty nighty” he heard Mido say. Before he could say anything, he felt a strong and sharp bit of pain on the top of his head, making him crumple to the floor, everything beginning to go dark “We’ll talk when you wake up” was the last thing Link heard before everything went black and he lost consciousness.

 

 

Link groaned, slowly opening his eyes, a dull throbbing coming his forehead

“Gah, what just happened?” he moaned, blinking his eyes quickly to make the world come back into focus. Still groaning, he looked around, seeing that he was still in his house, which was still completely bare, and he found he was staring at the door, and saw the cloth move aside, Mido walking inside the room with two other Kokiri boys walking at either side of him, holding large sticks

“Morning, Mr. No Fairy” the kokiri said with a nasty grin on his face

“Mido?” Link mumbled, looking up at the boy, a frown forming on his face as he remembered what happened, he climbed to his feet and dashed over to him “You littl- Agh!” he grunted as he felt a strong tug at his neck, making fall ass first to the floor. Gasping, the young hero looked down and blushed, seeing that he was wearing nothing more than his green briefs and a simple leather collar around his neck “T-The hell?! Where are my clothes!?”

“You don’t deserve them” Mido said calmly, walking even closer to Link “After all, those are clothes made for Kokiri, and you're not a Kokiri”

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Link shouted, tugging at the collar, in an attempt to rip it off

“You're fairy left you” Mido said calmly “A fairy never leaves a Kokiri until their dead, and you're clearly not dead. So that clarifies it pretty well, you are not one of us, you're and outsider and outsiders who enter the village are punished

“I was let in here!” Link shouted, his face still bright red, seeing Mido’s eyes traveling up and down his body “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Why?” Mido asked, grabbing Link’s face and making him stare into the Kokiri’s face “Does it make you uncomfortable?” the blonde nodded weakly “Good” Mido said, letting go and walking back a bit “And as for what you said, Fado didn’t know that you lost you're fairy, she thought you were one of us until you admitted otherwise” he reached behind him and pulled out a familiar looking bag

“My stuff!” Link shouted, Mido looking at him with a raised eyebrow

“Not anymore” Mido said with a grin “See, whatever outsiders drop in the forest belongs to the Kokiri”

“Yeah, I know that!” Link growled “I used to go around hunting for stuff like that when I was younger!”

“And you're an outsider” Mido repeated with a smirk “So, this stuff is mine now”

“Mido, please stop it!” Link exclaimed “Saria wouldn’t want you to do this!”

“Hmph, if that’s the case, she wouldn’t have left us at the mercy of monsters” the kokiri sneered, throwing the bag on the floor “She’s no better than you! Both of you left us to receive suffering while you ran around with the outsiders! I thought you killing the Great Deku Tree was bad-”

“For the last time, I didn’t kill the Tree!” Link shouted, pulling at the collar again “The Ghorma killed him, I tried to he-”

“SHUT UP!” Mido shouted, glaring at him “I’ve had enough of you and your damn lies! The favorite of the Tree and you just leave us instead of helping us!”

“Mido, I’m sorry” Link pleaded

“It’s too late for apologies, No-Fairy” the other boy said. He turned around and held out his hand to one of the other boys, who handed him something before the two walked outside. Link gasped as he saw the deep blue Ocarina of Time in Mido’s hand “Recognize it?”

“Mido, let go of that thing!” the boy exclaimed “You don’t know how powerful that is!”

“Oh, I think I have an idea” the kokiri said with a smirk “You see, I asked the Deku Shrub about it. This instrument is very powerful from what he told me, like being able to control time, space, the weather, and from what I understood, that is only a fraction of what it can do!”

“Wh-What are you talking about” Link stammered, fear evident in his eyes as Mido lifted the instrument closer to his lips

“Oh, I’ve learned a few interesting songs I’ve been wanting to try out for some time” the kokiri smirked and put the ocarina into his mouth, gently blowing into it. Link grimaced as the sound, which, unlike the music he played with the instrument, sounded nasty, like a combination of breaking glass, nails on a blackboard and the screeching of monsters. Despite the horrible noise coming out of the instrument, Link began to feel his body straighten up, getting up to his feet and standing up, straight as an arrow, his eyes staring right at the boy in front of him “There we go, what did you think?”

“W-Why can’t a move!?” Link exclaimed in panic, sweat rolling down his forehead as he tried to raise his arm “Mido, what did you do!?”

“I played a tune I discovered on the walls of that old temple in the woods” Mido explained calmly “It was called the Requiem of Dominations”

“Domination? What does that mean?” Link asked, resulting in a chuckle from Mido

“Wow, still innocent after two years, huh?” Mido mocked him “Let me show you, lift your arm!”

“Why are you tellin- Sweet Hylia!” Link screamed as he felt his arm lift up on its own power

“That’s what it means” Mido said calmly “You have to do whatever I order you to do”

“What the hell Mido!?” Link screamed, struggling to lower his arm “Why are you doing this?!”

“Because outsiders who enter the forest get punished” the kokiri explained “And since you're not turning into a Stalfos, I’m gonna make you more useful for the Kokiri”

“W-What do you mean?” Link stammered out

“Well, we could do with a good slave” the boss of Kokiri said with a nasty smile on his face, making even more sweat go down Link’s forehead

“S-Slave?” the golden haired hylian stammered

“Yep” Mido said with a smirk “But, simply doing this isn’t enough. A good slave needs training” the boy turned around and shouted at Link to follow him. The hero lowered his arm and began to robotically walk forwards, stepping out of the house and hopping down to the forest floor. He looked around, seeing that all of the kokiri where standing around, looking at him, a sad look on their faces as Mido led him to the small hole behind his house that led to the so called Z maze. The boy pointed at the small hole “Crawl through there and stand at attention when you come out” without saying another word, Link crouched and crawled through the small tunnel, coming out into the tiny clearing on the other side. Despite pouring all of his strength into it, Link still couldn't move any muscle outside of what he was ordered to do, and simply stood there, staring at the mossy stone wall right in front of him “Good” he heard Mido say right behind him, the Kokiri walking out in front of him “Lets begin training you Slave”

“I’m not your slave” Link said, glaring at the boy in front of him, who simply smirked

“Not yet” he said, before pointing at his undergarments “Take that off”

“Wait what!?” Link exclaimed, his arms moving on their own and grasped the sides of his green boxers

“You heard me slave” the kokiri said “Pull em off” Link blushed a deep scarlet as his body ripped off the last bit of clothes, letting his limp penis hang out, making him shiver as the wind ran in between his legs “Hm, smaller than I thought…”

“Hm, what do you know about that?” Link stammered, his face still bright red

“Heh, way more than you, I bet” Mido said with a smirk as he walked closer to Link and grabbed his penis

“H-Hey!” the blonde exclaimed, only to be ignored by the Kokiri, who dropped it and walked behind Link “Gah!” he exclaimed as he felt the other’s fingers enter his ass “S-Stop that!”

“Hm, you need plenty of work” the kokiri said, walking back in front of the hero, looking at him with a critical eye

“Oh yeah?” Link asked, glaring at the boy again “And how are you gonna do that?”

“Oh, simple” Mido said, pointing at the floor. Link’s eyes followed, seeing that, growing right at the foot of the large stone wall, where strange looking mushrooms, being incredible large, and long, the cap alone was 3.5’’, sticking upwards “Where gonna use those”

“You...You want me to eat shrooms?” Link asked, looking at the kokiri in confusion, who simply chuckled in response

“No, I don’t want you to eat them” he said “Walk in front of one and turn around” Link growled as his body moved on its own, turning around, his backside facing the wall “Bend your knees”

“Wait, what?” Link asked as he felt his knees fold, his ass lowering until he felt the tip of something touch his ass, making his face light up a bright red “No, your not gonna-”

“Sit down on it” Mido said. Link’s body acted despite the blonde’s protest, his legs bending completely and his body going down fully, the mushroom penetrating into his ass, making a loud moan escape from him “There you go!”

“Gah ah ah, the hell?” Link gasped, his cheeks shining a bright red as heat coursed through his whole body, his flaccid penis hardening slightly

“This is you're training, Slave” Mido said with a nasty grin on his face “You are going to go up and down five times, thee shroom must not leave your ass though”

“Are you ins- Gaaaah!” Link moaned as his body began to move again, this time pumping up and down on the mushroom, the mushroom going deep inside of him, never quite reaching his prostate. By the time he had done all five, his dick was rock hard

“That’s much better!” Mido exclaimed with a smirk, poking the erection with his foot, making his captive moan loudly

“Gah hah” Link panted, staring at his erection, which began to twitch slightly

“Now, let’s begin your training proper, shall we?” Mido said with a smile

“T-That wasn’t the start!?” the golden haired hylian gasped as the phallic mushroom settled into his butt

“Oh no, that was just getting you used to it” his captor said with a nasty smirk “Now, listen very carefully, you cannot cum without my permission, understood?”

“Wha- Gah!” Link exclaimed, the feeling of a ring being tighten around his cock, sealing it shut completely “W-Why are you-”

“Now, keep moving up and down” Mido continued, interrupting Link. The captive hero moaned as his body began to move on its own again “Now, repeat after me ‘I am a kokiri slave, nothing more’”

“W-Why would I say th- I am a kokiri slave” Link said, his lips and tongue moving on their own “Nothing more, I am a kokiri slave, nothing more”

“Good!” Mido said with a smirk “Now say ‘I love cock, I need cock, I love the feeling of it inside me”

“I love cock” Link stammered out, his face turning red at what he was saying “I need cock, I love the feeling of it inside me”

“And last, ‘Mido is my master, I adore my master, I do whatever master tells me, he is the only one who can give me release”

“Scr- Mido is my master- w you!” Link shouted, in between the forced sentences “I adore my master, I do whatever master tells me, he is the only one who can give me release” he glared at the boy, who simply turned around and got on all fours

“I’ll see you in the evening slave! Keep repeating those until I come back!” he called as he crawled down through the hole

“Hey, come b-I am a kokiri slave- ack here, you little- I love cock- bastard!” Link shouted, being interrupted by his ordered lines. He moaned as he kept moving up and down on the phallic mushroom, his cock growing harder and harder “I-I have to get- I adore my master- to get out of here!” he exclaimed, trying his damndest to fight the magic.

 

Five Hours Later

 

“I love cock” Link repeated, panting as he did so. The sun above him had begun to set, but despite his best efforts, he was still pumping himself on the mushroom, repeating the words he had been repeating for so long now. He tried to remember why he was repeating these sentences, but it was hard to think, his mind was fuzzy with pent up arousal and pleasure “I need the feeling of it inside of me” he repeated, moaning loudly as he did so, he needed to cum, so badly. A few hours ago he discovered he could move around slightly as long as it didn’t get in the way of his orders, which led him to try and stimulate himself with his hands, which is what he was currently doing.

“I need cock!” he exclaimed as he ran his hands up and down his shaft, small bits of liquid dripping out, but he could not get anymore than that, making him growl in frustration “Mido is my master!” he said, wishing that whoever this Mido guy was would show up, he couldn’t really remember much, thanks to the fog that covered his mind, in fact, he couldn’t really remember much from before he started pumping himself with the mushroom. He remembered that he came into a forest and was taken by someone, he guessed that was Mido, and he was set on the shroom and he started shoving it inside of him. He smiled wiggling his ass a little, enjoying the sensation of the large phallic fungus inside his ass, it wasn't a cock, but it was close enough to make due for now. He kept going for a few more minutes, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw someone crawl out of the hole in front of him, someone around his age with orange hair and blue eyes, who was naked, exactly like him, except for a small bag hanging off a small leather belt, and the flacid, rather large, cock dangling between the other’s legs that drew Link’s attention, his eyes going straight for them. As he stared at the other person’s package, the blonde felt his legs stop bending, leaving the shroom halfway inside of him

“Well well well” the other boy said, the sound of his voice snapping Link’s eyes away from his junk and to his face, which seemed familiar to him “Looks like trainings going well”

“Training?” Link asked, confused at what the red head was talking about

“Yeah” the other person said, walking closer to Link, tapping the head of his erection, making the blonde moan loudly “That’s what you're doing here, remember?”

“Huh, y-yeah” Link stammered as he thought about it, through the fog, he remembered this person telling him that he was here to train to be… something, a slave! He remembered, smiling as he did, he was training to be a kokiri slave

“Good!” the redhead said “Now, get up” the blonde nodded, and he felt his limbs move on their own, pulling himself out of the mushroom he had been on for so long now 

“Gah!” he moaned as the phallic fungus was ejected with a rather loud popping sound. The redhead simply smiled at him and walked a little closer

“Now, let’s see…” he said as he walked behind the blonde. Link ignored that, instead he looked down to his own penis, seeing it twitch in need, until he felt something go inside of his hole, which made him moan “That’s a lot better!”

“W-What’s better?” the blonde muttered as the redhead walked back in front of him

“Oh, nothing you should care about” the other person said, smiling at him “Now, what do you love?”

“I love cock!” Link answered automatically, his eyes traveling down to the redhead’s penis “I need cock!”

“Good!” the redhead said, rubbing his hand over Link’s penis, making the blonde moan “Why do you need it?”

“Because I love the feeling of it inside me” the blonde moaned as the rubbing continued

“Good!” the redhead exclaimed “Now, what are you?”

“Umm, a kokiri slave?” he moaned even louder as the other one continued to run him down

“Very good!” the redhead said, glancing down at the cock he was rubbing “Do you want to cum?”

“Y-Yes” the blonde moaned

“Can’t you do it alone?” he asked, to which Link shook his head “Why not?”

“Only my master can give me release” the sex-addled hero said, repeating the words he had been chanting earlier

“And who is you're master?”

“Mido” Link answered

“Good boy” the redhead said, stepping aside “Go ahead and cum”

“G-Gaaaaaaaaah!” Link moaned as he buckled, his crotch thrusting forwards as a thick line of seed flew out of his cock, splattering the grass. The blonde moaned loudly as the stream kept coming out of his dick, the small stain turning into a small puddle, the blonde collapsing to his knees, out of breath due to the amount he had just ejaculated

“Well done!” the redhead said, clapping slightly

“T-Thank you master” Link gasped, now remembering who the other was

“Hm” his master responded, looking him over “No, that won’t do…”

“Huh?” Link muttered, following his master’s eyes, seeing that they led to his now flaccid penis “I-Is something wrong master?”

“Yes” master Mido said, walking around the boy “That should not be soft”

“It shouldn't?” Link asked, that didn’t sound right to him

“No” master Mido agreed “You see, a good kokiri slave is always hard”

“Oh” Link muttered, lowering his head as he realised what his master was talking about

“Now, I think I have a solution” master Mido said, walking behind Link and pulling something from the ground. The blonde looked up to see his master holding out a mushroom like the one he had been sitting on a few minutes ago, only much smaller “Eat this”

“Umm” Link muttered as he took the mushroom from his master “Are you sure master?” the redhead stopped in his tracks and glared at Link

“Did you just question me?” he asked, to which Link nodded “Hmph, guess you need more training than I thought”

“I do?” the blonde asked, which made master Mido growl slightly

“Oh you definitely do” he said “Eat that mushroom!” he said, in a much firmer voice than before. Link looked at his master for a second, before his arm moved on its own and forced the shroom into his mouth, his mouth chewing on its own. He smiled at the sweet taste of the fungus, before swallowing it, looking at his master “Since you need more training, you will do what I order you now until next morning, when I come back. Now, lay down on your belly!” Link did exactly as he was told, laying flat on his stomach, facing the wall of rock, his toes splattering on the puddle of his own cum. His master walked over to the wall and broke off quite a few of the mushrooms, leaving them in front of Link “You can’t move anything other than you head, mouth, eyes and arms, and you can’t cum until I tell you too!”

“Yes master” Link muttered as he felt almost every muscle in his body tighten up, and the invisible ring around his cock return, leaving him unable to jizz and move quite a lot

“Now repeat these sentences” master Mido said “‘A good slave only obeys, he doesn't question’ ‘I love eating mushrooms, it is all I eat’ ‘A good slave is always horny’ ‘I love to suck cock and to drink seed”

“A good slave only obeys, he doesn't question” Link repeated, his mouth moving on its own

“And finally, you will eat those mushrooms, but before you eat it, you will suckle them” master Mido said, turning around and heading out through the hole. Link kept repeating what he just told as he reached forwards, grabbing one of the shrooms and wrapping his lips around, gently running his tongue up and down the thing before he pulled out

“I love sucking on cock” he said before taking a bite out of the thing, the sweet flavor spreading all through his body.

 

10 hours later

 

The blonde moaned as he grabbed another mushroom, his rock hard cock twitching as he felt the grass run against the sensitive shaft. He had been doing exactly what his master had ordered for quite some time now, he couldn’t really tell how long exactly, he could tell the sun had set a while ago and that the moon was beginning to go down, but that was about it

“I love to suck cock…” he muttered, humping the ground, since he could manage that amount of motion, as he gently wrapped his lips around the fungus, imaging it was his master’s dick, which sent even more heat through his body, especially down at his erection. He didn’t know why his cock had suddenly hardened, but he really didn't care “A good slave is always horny” he said, before taking a bite out of the shroom, groaning slightly as his ass felt slightly empty, wishing he could slide one his lovely mushrooms inside, like earlier, but he was more than happy to continue eating them. His mind was even more clouded by arousal than earlier, he couldn’t remember anything before he entered this room and began his training, not even his name. He remembered that his master had called him slave, so he assumed that was his name, but Slave didn’t really dwell on that too much, since spending time thinking about his name was left time he could spend sucking cock and eating his mushrooms, like a good slave, and Slave was good. He winced a little as he felt light hitting his eyes, which made him glance up, seeing that the moon had set and the sun had risen, the sky turning light blue

“Woah” he heard a familiar voice say behind him, the feeling of tightness in his muscles fading. Smiling as he got to his knees, he turned around and smiled as his eyes met the large penis of master Mido right in front of him

“Hello master!” Slave chirped happily, dropping the mushroom he was holding

“Huh, good morning Slave” Mido said, looking him over, a smile growing on his face “You did exactly as you were told last night, right?”

“Yes master!” Slave said, nodding rapidly

“Well then, let’s see” his master said, grabbing the mushroom off the floor and shoving into Slave’s mouth “Eat it”. Slave didn’t even say a word, instead he began munching on the phallic shaped fungus and swallowing, each bite making his erection twitch even more “Looks like the shrooms are doing their work…” his master said, poking his erection, making the blonde shiver in arousal. Despite his curiosity, Slave didn't ask his master what he meant, instead he simply finished his mushroom and smiled at is master “All right then, go ahead and cum!”

“Guaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Slave moaned as he buckled, a stream of seed flowing out of him, once again splashing on the ground, but this time, the blonde didn’t collapse. He simply laid his hands behind him for support and smiled as his cock hardened instantly

“Oh, the shrooms definitely work!” his master said, staring at him “Now, drink that up!”

“Yes master!” Slave exclaimed, throwing himself at the puddle of cum he created, lapping it up with his tongue

“Oh this is even better than I thought!” his master said, walking behind him and giving him a smack on his ass. Slave jumped slightly, but kept on licking up the seed, until he was running his tongue on nothing but grass, at which point he stopped and looked up at his master with a toothy smile, his lips stained white

“Done master!” he chirped, his erection still twitching

“Ohoho, well done Slave” master Mido said, crouching down and rubbing his tip, making him moan “I think you’ve completed your training”

“Thank you master!” Slave chirped, happy to see his master’s reaction. His master didn’t respond, instead he stood up and thrust his hips forward slightly, making his penis touch the blonde’s lips

“Suck it” was all the redhead said, much to Slave’s joy. The former hero opened his mouth and gently took his master’s member into his mouth, gently running his tongue up and down its shaft, smiling as it began to harden “Ooooh yes!” his master moaned “Keep going!”

“Mmm!” the servant responded, speeding up the movements of his tongue, while reaching up with one of his hands to cup his master’s balls, gently tickling them, making the moans from his master become louder and come more frequently

“Guaaaaaaaah!” Mido gasped, as he thrust his hips forwards, Slave feeling his mouth flooding by the warm, salty taste of cum. The blonde didn’t make a noise, he simply drank down the liquid as if it was milk, and as soon as every drop was gone, he pulled his mouth free and smiled at his master, who was panting, his face bright red with sweat running down his face “Well… Done” he said, panting for breath

“Thank you master!” the hylian said as his master wiped the sweat of his brow and grinned at him

“Now, let’s get out of here Slave” his master said, pointing at the hole on the wall “And let’s get you set up”

“Yes master!” the former hero exclaimed happily, both of them crawling through the small hole, back into the forest proper.

 

One Week Later

 

Slave smiled as he looked up at the ceiling of his room, happily munching on a mushroom as he rested against the wooden wall, reaching down to his hole with his free hand, fingering himself as he waited for another person to come in and use him. He moaned slightly as he did so, wishing he had something to put inside his ass

“I can’t believe you still haven’t used him!” he heard a familiar voice ring outside the room, which made him sit up straighter and throw the remains of the mushroom to the side. His master was coming, and it sounded like he wasn’t alone

“Yeah, I heard you the first time Mido” the other voice said “I just wasn’t sure about it…”

“Oh, you worry too much!” his master said, throwing the tarp that covered the door aside and walking in, along with another male kokiri, this one with greenish-blonde hair and green eyes. Slave jumped up and dashed as far as his leash would allow and got on his knees, smiling at the two as he eyed their pants crotches “See? He’s perfectly happy like this! Right slave?”

“Yes master!” the blonde servant exclaimed happily, his erection twitching “I’m very happy!”

“See?” his master asked the other kokiri

“Y-Yeah, I guess I do” he said, eyeing the hylian “I’m not sure though”

“Oh come on Rali!” master Mido said, smacking the other’s back “Give it a shot!”

“But- Oh alright, fine” Rali said, grabbing the side of his tunic and throwing it off in one move. Slave felt drool drip down his lips as he saw Rali’s cock, which was slighlty erect as he turned around and faced Slave, who smiled at him

“Hello sir” he greeted, just like his master taught him to “What do wish to do?”

“I-I want you to turn around” Rali said nervously, and Slave nodded, knowing exactly what the kokiri wanted. Without saying another word, the hylian turned around and lifted up his ass, wiggling slightly. Without another word, Slave moaned as he felt Rali’s cock being shoved into his needy hole

“Gah!” he moaned, instatly moving in sync with the other blonde as he pumped in and out of him

“T-This is fantastic!” Rali moaned as he fucked Slave

“I told you” his master said in a sing song voice. Slave whimpered in ecstasy as he felt a flood of warm seed flood his hole, Rali pulling himself free at that moment, panting

“T-That was amazing!” he exclaimed, smiling at Slave

“Hehe, glad you think so” master Mido said as the hylian servant got back on his knees, panting in arousal

“Y-Yeah” Rali said, glancing over to Slave “Uh, he looks a bit tired…”

“Oh, he’s not tired” master said, waving his hand dismissively “He just needs release. Slave, go ahead and cum!”

“Gyuaaaah!” the hylian moaned as he buckled, a stream of seed flowing out of him and splashing onto the floor, making Slave smile

“Thank you master!”

“W-Wow…” Rali said, shocked by the display in front of him

“Yeah, impressive isn’t it?” his master said with a smirk before turning around to Slave “Clean that up!” without saying anything, the hylian threw himself down on all fours and began to lap up the seed, happily drinking it “So, you wanna go?”

“Um, actually, I think I’ll stay for a few minutes” Rali said, which made his master smile

“Sound good to me!” master Mido said, slapping Rali’s back “Just make sure he eats in half an hour” with that, the redhead walked out of the house, leaving the two blondes alone. Slave began to stand up

“Oh no, keep going!” Rali said with a smile, walking behind Slave and crouching down “I wanna look at you while you drink…”

“Alright” Slave said, crouching back down to keep licking up the semen. The blonde moaned slightly as he felt a finger going inside his hole, but he kept licking. After all, good slaves do as their told, and he was a very very good Slave. That’s all he was, a good slave, nothing more and nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for cheking out my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought


End file.
